Old Mansion
The Old Mansion is Daniella's level in Haunting Ground, and overlaps with some of Riccardo Belli's level. This mansion extends away from the main castle. There's an entrance gate where Fiona Belli will be able to get herself out of this mansion after she opens the door with the White Godstone. Places There are several places with eerie/disturbing features in which Fiona must solve the puzzle in, or just passing through. *'Greenhouse': This green house is a home for Mandragoras Daniella cherishes. At the center on the greenhouse lies an info sheet about the Mandragora's origin and their uses. *'Dragon Chamber': This large chamber contains a statue of a three-headed dragon, a small statue with an unlit lamp, and a pillar of flame in which Fiona must transform into ice pillar in order to progress further. In one of the dragon's mouth lies a torn-off note from Lorenzo. *'Grave Field': This place is a graveyard where Fiona's ancestors were buried. Oddly, each gravestone has the same name with different dates. A mausoleum lies at the back of the grave field, where a shadowy creature awaits, guarding the entrance to the Crypt. Fiona must feed it with a Mandragora for it to disappear. *'Carousel Room': This circular room is an indoor carousel, containing at least six horses to ride. Later in the game, the carousel transformed from a rather nice place into a bloody version. *'Torture Chamber': A room where those who lived in Belli Mansion used to torture their victims. The room consist of an Iron Maiden, an electric chair, a large statue with four blue flames, and some torturing devices. Daniella will not enter this room until Fiona completed the four flames puzzle. *'Impossible Stairs': This room is perhaps the most disturbing area in Haunting Ground. It has many stairs leading to various doors and other areas which are inaccessible. The stairs itself are seen to be built in abnormal directions, which may make one wonder why would anyone built them in such nonsensical position. Chain sounds are sometimes heard through the area, as well as a Homunculi who's scratching his own head. *'Extractor Room': There is a large tank full of green liquid, where a Homunculi floats peacefully. An extractor machine lies at the back of the room, serving as a device Fiona must use in order to transform the Prima Materia into a White Godstone. In here, Fiona meets her new stalker after Daniella; Riccardo. *'Red Corridor': This peculiar corridor houses a Homunculi that sits on a chair, making clicking sounds. The room has red lighting in it, and is separated by a couple of doors, in which behind them are Failures waiting for Fiona to come in. Be wary of this place, for Riccardo always makes an unwanted appearance here. Oddities * Daniella could originally go inside the crypt, as a screenshot of her is shown on the Japanese website in the Items section. * One of the rooms has a woolly mammoth which follows Fiona's movements with its eyes. * The mummy sitting on the couch in the corridor will shift its head toward the area where Fiona entered from. * Daniella somehow cherishes a mandragora garden. * The carousel room will turn into a bloody version later in the game. * One of the rooms is a life-like Escher's Relativity painting. * Some rooms have Minotaur and Chimera statues. * The Iron Maiden in the torture room isn't a good hiding spot when Daniella is the enemy. If the player is spotted while hiding inside, Daniella will activate the Iron Maiden, killing Fiona and resulting in an instant Game Over. Hiding places Oldmansionhidingspot (1).png Oldmansionhidingspot (2).png Oldmansionhidingspot (3).png Oldmansionhidingspot (4).png Oldmansionhidingspot (5).png Oldmansionhidingspot (6).png Oldmansionhidingspot (7).png Oldmansionhidingspot (8).png Oldmansionhidingspot (10).png Oldmansionhidingspot (11).png Oldmansionhidingspot (12).png Bust.png Garden.png Category:Locations Category:Haunting Ground Locations